


Someday

by gleeksfreaksandwannabes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Wedding, izzy lightwood wedding planner extraodinaire, malec proposal, max and rafael are really excited, the clave finally got their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeksfreaksandwannabes/pseuds/gleeksfreaksandwannabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So that's a no then?"<br/>"It's yes, one day," Magnus said "For you, Alec, it's always yes,"</p><p>Alec had always believed in one day, in hope, in the possibility that someday The Clave would revisit its laws on marriage, that someday he and Magnus could finally marry in gold, and after heartbreak upon heartbreak, Magnus wonders how he still does it, but on the day of the latest signing of the accords, he finds himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, Alec had been right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been a while, but I promise it's for good reason! Besides all my school work, I've been working on a few new stories that I'm super super proud of, so keep an eye out for those!  
> In the meantime, enjoy this little (but not so little) fic I've been sitting on for so long oh my goodness! I'm actually really proud of this one, so I hope you like it as much as I do!!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://gleeksfreaksandwannabes.tumblr.com/),feel free to message me and fangirl, I don't bite, I promise!

Magnus never believed in hope. 300 and something years of life had taught him that hoping or wishing was pointless, and it wasn't until Alec Lightwood came into his life that he had any reason to doubt himself.

Alec had taught him about hope. He had taught him that anything was possible if you had hope, if you worked hard enough and believed it would happen, then it would. He viewed the world with such contrast, it had always intrigued Magnus. On one hand, he believed in honour and hard work, but on the other - Magnus had noticed this more and more since they had adopted their boys - a spark inside of him, something in the openness of his brilliant hazel eyes, always believed in hope, in someday, and it wasn't until Magnus had fallen unashamedly in love with him that he began to believe in someday too.

"Papa?" a tugging at his sleeve pulled Magnus out of his thoughts, and he blinked down from where he was perched on the arm of one of the couches in the library to see Max looking up at him with big brown eyes "When is grandpa back?" Robert had retreated to his study to await a fire message from the Clave, the contents of which would surely cause Magnus' stomach to do a nervous flip,

"Soon, darling," he said absently, fingering the square box in his pocket to calm himself.

Ten years ago, he would have thought himself insane to be sitting amongst a group of shadowhunters in the New York institute awaiting a message from the Clave, let alone holding an engagement ring in his pocket, but something in his pounding heart - a voice that sounded suspiciously like Alec - told him that this time he was right, this time the fire message would contain good news. The law would finally be changed.

Magnus looked around the silent room as Max wandered back to his father, his eyes falling first on Clary, who sat opposite him on the arm of one of the armchairs, her hands clasped together tightly and offering him a small smile when she caught his eyes on her. Jace sat beside her, one hand on her waist, steadying her, and the other fiddling with his stele in a nervous habit Magnus had noticed was inherently Jace. Isabelle sat perched on the edge of the desk where her mother sat, the two Lightwood women looking eerily similar as they waited, with Simon sitting beside them on another armchair. Magnus' eyes travelled to Rafael, who was sitting on the couch beside him and picking at a thread on his oversized jumper silently, evidently aware of the tense atmosphere in the room. 

Finally, Magnus found Alec; he appeared relaxed, silently occupying Max by attempting to catch the magic that had begun to spark from his fingertips, but Magnus knew better. Alec's shoulders looked as tense as Magnus felt, and a tightness pulled at his normally gentle expression as Magnus' heart sunk. This wasn't the first time they had awaited this news from the Clave; each time the Accords had been signed the couple had sat up waiting for a fire message from the Institute with the news about the marriage laws, and each time they had been disappointed. But Alec had never lost hope, no matter how heartbroken he had been each time they received the news, he had put a smile on his face without fail and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek, helping him to his feet and into bed.

'Never mind,' he would say 'there's always next time,' and until now Magnus had never been inclined to believe him. In fact, Magnus wasn't really sure what had moved him to believe Alec this time around, but here he was, sitting amongst his new found family, the engagement ring wrapped in his fingers in his pocket, waiting, and hoping...  
  
The opening of the library doors startled the silence, and Magnus caught Clary jump a little where she sat at the sudden noise. Robert Lightwood made his way into the room, striding over to stand behind Maryse at the desk with a slightly charred piece of paper clutched in his hand, his expression unreadable; he hadn't read the message, Magnus realised dimly.

"Dad?" Isabelle asked hesitantly, and Robert blinked at his daughter, handing her the message and watching her intently. Isabelle unfolded it with shaking hands, all eyes on her as she scanned the message, trying her best to hide her smile as Magnus' heart leapt into his throat. "By order of the Clave, the marriage laws regarding Nephilim and children of the Downworld have been abolished; marriage across all factions shall henceforth be considered legal and legitimate by the children of Raziel, should those children and their partners be wedded in gold under the Angel's vows!" Isabelle's face lit up more and more with each word, her voice rising in excitement, and by the time she had finished she was shrieking ecstatically, her wide eyes on Magnus and her brother. The eruption of noise from his family coaxed Magnus out of his stupor, and after smiling weakly and accepting congratulations from everyone he turned to find that Alec had not moved, save for putting Max on the ground - Magnus dimly registered that both boys were now with Jace and Clary. He was staring, almost in disbelief, at his hands.

"Alec?" Magnus asked gently, getting up from his position and perching himself on the edge of the couch beside his boyfriend "What is it, my love?" Alec blinked, as if waking up from a dream, before a smile gradually crept onto his face. It lit up his features as he sat up a little straighter, his hazel eyes glistening like shining jewels,

"This is real, right? I mean-- Izzy said-- I'm not dreaming, am I?" Magnus couldn't resist a chuckle as a grin rose on his face, mirroring Alec's own,

"No, darling, you're not dreaming," he beamed "this is real, the law has finally changed. Which is why I have something very important to ask of you," he turned to draw the attention of the group, but found that they were already watching the couple fondly. Magnus smiled as he shook his head at them, turning back to Alec as he gracefully slipped from the couch and onto one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling the out square box, opening it to reveal a sparkling silver ring, shining brilliantly against the maroon velvet of its box,

"Alexander," he began, his voice already shaking with tears he hadn't expected "my Alexander, in all my years, I never thought I would be knelt here, offering my hand in marriage to anyone, much less a shadowhunter." he swallowed "When you live for as long as I have, you start to see the world as a cynic. You stop believing in fantasies like love, and marriage and family. For someone who is immortal, that just isn't something you believe you can have, but you changed me, darling. You walked into my life and gave me my very own fantasy; you worked your way into my heart and broke down my walls from the inside. It was too small, the home I had built for my heart, but it was enough for us, because we somehow fitted together like one being. I know a lot of things about the world, my love, but I cannot for the life of me figure out how you managed to steal my heart and make it your own, to let not only yourself into our little world, but our beautiful boys as well. You gave me more than I could ask for, darling, you gave me hope, you brought light into my darkest of days, but most importantly you gave me a family when I had none. My dearest Alexander, you are the reason I don't mind waking up every morning after hundreds of lifetimes of doing so, because in this lifetime, I get to wake up and see everything I could ever ask for in you, every single day." he paused, unable to help the watery smile on his face at the wide-eyed expression Alec wore; he was almost entranced by what he was saying, Magnus realised, and he reached for the shadowhunter's shaking left hand with his own, his cat eyes bearing into Alec's glassy ones,

"So my darling, I think we've waited long enough; Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honour of finally, officially, marrying me?" there was utter silence, save for Alec's shaky breathing, as he blinked back to reality before nodding profusely,

"Yes! What kind of question is that-- yes, of course!" Alec cursed himself for his stuttering as he pulled Magnus to his feet, crashing their bodies together and meeting him in a gentle kiss. Magnus grinned against the shadowhunter's lips as he slipped the silver band onto Alec's finger and the room erupted into cheers. They kissed lightly, for everyone else's sake, but when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together there was such love in their gaze, an unspoken adoration in their shaking breathing, an overwhelming sense of relief as they spoke silent declarations. 

Finally. 

Magnus was sure Alec was thinking the same; for all their struggle and waiting, they were finally able to share their love openly and proudly.

"I, um, I got a plain band," Magnus found himself stumbling over his words, barely above a whisper, as if Alec was drawing the words from him as they breathed each other in "I know we can't mark each other, but I thought we could, um-- we could inscribe runes on them, as part of the ceremony,"

"Magnus," Alec, it turned out, was as breathless as Magnus as he beamed at the warlock "I love you,"

"And I you, my darling," Magnus whispered in reply, drawing Alec in for one last kiss before turning to beam at their family. In a flurry of dark hair, Magnus was enveloped into a hug from Isabelle, and Alec chuckled at the two chatting animatedly as Jace approached and slapped him on the back,

"God, took them long enough, right?" he grinned at the weak smile Alec offered him "I'm so happy for you, buddy," he said, pulling Alec into a hug and patting his back affectionately "you guys deserve this more than anything,"

"Thanks Jace," Alec's smile was more prominent now, as if he was realising that what had just happened was real, and Jace couldn't help but grin "you'll give me away, right?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Jace had barely finished his question before Rafael was running up to his father, ducking under his uncle's arm as Jace gave them some privacy, with Max not far behind, running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Dad, they changed the law?" Rafael asked excitedly "For real?"

"Yeah," Alec beamed down at his sons, kneeling down so they were at eye level "they did,"

"Daddy, what's going on?" Max asked "Why is everybody so happy?"

"Because, my little blueberry," Magnus said, approaching his family and rubbing Alec's shoulders from behind "the Clave said that your father and I can get married now," Max was still confused,

"But Aunt Izzy said that grandma and grandpa were married when they had daddy and her," he insisted "you already have me and Rafe, aren't you married too?"

"Not quite, darling," Magnus said with a smile "we have to throw a big party with all our family and friends first," Max's eyes lit up at that, and Rafael took his hand and lead him to the nearest couch, chatting with him animatedly as Clary, Simon and Isabelle approached the couple,

"I'm so happy for you, big brother!" Isabelle threw herself into her brother's arms, and Alec chuckled as he caught her, holding her tight and lifting her slightly before setting her back down,

"Congratulations, both of you!" Clary gushed, gripping Magnus' arm enthusiastically,

"Thank you, biscuit," Magnus smirked "it's about time, hey?"

"Congrats you guys," Simon smiled, and Alec found himself grinning back; the kid was like a fly you couldn't swat, but he was genuinely happy for them, and nothing could ruin his good mood today,

"Thanks Simon," he said before Simon got dragged away by Rafael, and the girls occupied themselves with Jace and Max as Alec's parents approached. 

Even though Alec knew his parents had accepted him and Magnus years ago, he still couldn't help the instinctive tightness of his muscles as he stood up a little straighter. Magnus put a gentle hand on the small of his back, standing so that his left side was entirely connected to Alec's right, a constant support and warmth, just in case.  
Maryse broke into a smile as she stood before her son, bringing her hand up to cup Alec's cheek,

"We are so happy for you, Alec," she said, her voice earnest as her eyes flicked to Magnus "for both of you. This is so overdue," Alec smiled in thanks as Robert shook his hand, patting the outside of his shoulder roughly, but not without affection,

"Congratulations, son," he said; his voice wasn't without formality, but it was warmer than he had spoken to Alec in years "to both of you," he said to Magnus, who nodded and offered a smile, his hand on Alec's back stroking up and down with light touches.

By the time the festivities had settled the moon was high in the sky, and Alec was lifting a sleeping Max over his shoulder, rubbing his back gently as Magnus took Rafael's hand and his eldest son stifled a yawn of his own. 

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" Isabelle asked when they made their goodbyes.

"Max is already asleep, Izzy," Alec shifted his grip on his son "and Rafe isn't far behind, we need to get home."

"God, you two aren't even married yet and you're like a middle-aged couple," Jace rolled his eyes jokingly, and Clary elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's what happens when you have a family, Jace," Magnus smirked "you should try it," Clary's eyes widened comically, and Magnus dropped a glittery wink in her direction "I think it's time we leave, darling," he said to Alec, who rolled his eyes as Magnus made a portal in the library door, giving one last wave before stepping through with Max, Magnus and Rafael not far behind.

"Why do you insist on antagonising my family?" Alec smirked as they reached Max's room, where he gently lay their youngest into bed, tucking his blankets around his chin and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"They're our family now, love," Magnus purred, taking Alec's left hand and pressing a kiss just above the ring on his finger. Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus by his lapels in for a kiss, but they broke apart as Rafael's bedroom door opened,

"Dad? Papa?" he asked hesitantly "I'm ready for bed,"

"Coming, Rafe," Magnus called quietly, waiting until Rafael had ducked back into his room before stealing a quick kiss from Alec and darting into the room, his new fiancé not far behind.

Alec watched fondly as Magnus tucked Rafael into bed, taking a seat beside his fiancé on the boy's bed,

"Congratulations," Rafael said to his parents, and Alec couldn't help the grin that slipped onto his face, dimly thinking that it should permanently reside there, since it was there so often lately "I know you both really wanted this,"

"Thank you, Rafe," Alec said gently "I'm glad you're happy,"

"You're right too, darling," Magnus told him "we do want this, more than anything, because it means we can finally have what we've wanted since we brought you and your brother into our lives; a real family." 

Rafael fell asleep after a few moments of Alec gently stroking his hair as Magnus watched fondly from opposite the bed.

"What are you looking at?" Alec asked as he caught Magnus eyes on him,

"Do you know lucky I am to call you my fiancé, Alec Lightwood?" Magnus asked as Alec stood up and crossed the room, a smile gracing his features,

"Not nearly as lucky as I am," he said in a low voice, pulling Magnus in for a kiss, letting a blissful breath into the other man's mouth as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his toes and pulling them closer. He pulled back after a moment, however, his laboured breathing tousling the fringe that fell into Alec's eyes,

"As much as I am enjoying this moment, Alexander, I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate to be making out in our son's bedroom," rolling his eyes, Alec grasped Magnus' hand and pulled him to their room, where he pushed him against the closed door, pinning him there with a hand at his wrist, capturing his lips again,  
"Mm," Magnus murmured into the kiss "much better,"

 

Alec awoke rather abruptly to his phone ringing early the next morning, and he reached out to answer it with lightning quick reflexes, hoping it wouldn't wake his family,

"Isabelle," he said into the receiver as he made his way into the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind him as quietly as he could "you are aware I have two sons and a fiancé that you could've woken up with this call,"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" his sister said, far too enthusiastically for this early in the morning, Alec thought as he ran a tired hand over his face "When are you planning the wedding?"

"Izzy," he said slowly, heading to the kitchen to make coffee "we only got engaged last night,"

"I know!" Isabelle replied "I just thought after waiting so long, you might want to have a short engagement!"

"Look, I haven't even spoken to Magnus yet, OK?" Alec said as he set the coffee pot down "Last night was... busy,"

"Oh!" he could almost see Isabelle smirking in his minds eye "Oh, I see! I guess I'll give you two some time to spend together,"

"No, Izzy--"

"Bye, big brother!"

"Isabelle--" Alec sighed as he set the phone down, bringing his coffee to his lips and savouring the warmth of the bitter liquid as it woke him up almost instantly,

"What was that all about?" Magnus asked as he made his way into the kitchen, snapping his fingers and conjuring up a cup of coffee for himself, warming his hands on the mug,

"Just my sister being obscene," Alec replied, opting to ignore Magnus' smirk in favour of taking another sip of coffee,

"I knew there was a reason I liked her," Magnus said teasingly "so why else did she call, other than to make you uncomfortable?"

"She wanted to know when we were planning the wedding," Alec said, and Magnus stopped, his coffee cup at his lips as he peered over it,

"When do you want to plan the wedding?" he asked eventually, lowering the cup as Alec swallowed his mouthful,

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully "Izzy said since we've waited so long to get married we might want a short engagement, but..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Magnus expectantly "what do you want?" Magnus barely hesitated as a smile spread across his features,

"My darling, I would marry you right here, right now if I could," he said gently, taking Alec's coffee cup and setting it down with his own on the bench beside them before wrapping his arms around Alec's neck,

"So would I," Alec said instantly; it would have scared him once, how quickly he had opened up for Magnus, but it was instinct now, just as it was for Alec to put his arms around Magnus' middle when they were embracing like this; there was no thought necessary.

"Well then," Magnus smiled, pressing a brief kiss to Alec's lips "shall we call your sister?"

 

To say Isabelle was excited about Magnus and Alec's wedding was like saying Magnus had a slight obsession with glitter. Alec's sister had arrived at their apartment moments after she had hung up the phone, fluttering around her sleepy nephews as she and Magnus chatted animatedly about flowers and centrepieces.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Max asked, rubbing his little eyes as Alec served his and Rafael's breakfast.

"Aunt Izzy is planning daddy and papa's wedding," he explained, setting a glass of juice in front of each of his sons,

"When are you getting married?" Rafael asked around a mouthful of pancakes; Alec would have scolded him if he wasn't in such a good mood.

"As soon as we can," he told him, watching his sister and fiancé fondly "shouldn't I be a part of this process?" he asked, sitting beside Magnus on one of the couches and leaning over a plan of the institute's main hall on the coffee table.

"Of course, my love," Magnus smiled as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist "now, do you think we should seat your family towards the front of the church or to the side with the boys?"

"At the moment, they're sitting in the left set of pews, front row," Isabelle indicated with her pencil "but they could also sit with Rafe and Max, over here," she moved her pencil to the front row of pews on the right side of the altar. Alec blinked,

"Um, the left?" he guessed and, judging by Magnus' smile, he was right.

"That's what I was thinking," he said enthusiastically "that way they won't be too near Luke and Jocelyn, but they're also close enough to see their darling children," he winked at Alec, who flushed red, willing it to go away as their sons approached and Isabelle got out a large book of Shadow World flora,

"What are you doing?" Rafael asked as Max leaned over to read the book upside down,

"Deciding on flowers," Isabelle told him, flipping the book open "do you prefer gardenias or lily of the valley?" she asked the boys, who looked thoughtful before Max gasped and pointed to a white blossom on the left page,

"Lily- the-valley!" he called enthusiastically, bouncing on his toes.

"He has his papa's taste," Isabelle smirked, then, at Magnus' nod said, "Lilies of the valley it is!" Alec watched as Max clapped his hands enthusiastically at his aunt, who pulled out another book and started looking at designs for the hall. Rafael caught his father's eye, casting him a confused look,

"I think Raf and I might go visit Jace," Alec said to Magnus, pressing a kiss to his cheek "let me know if you need me to make any major decisions?"  
"Sure love," Magnus smiled, pecking his lips before Alec and Rafael made their leave, ignoring Isabelle's protests.

They found Jace training when they got to the institute, and he turned around with a grin as he heard his brother and nephew approach,

"Sick of wedding planning already?" he asked teasingly, accepting the towel Alec threw at him and wiping his face and arms.

"They're talking about flowers, uncle Jace!" Rafael protested, and Jace chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair as he approached for a hug "It's boring!"

"It's what your father wants," Alec told him half-heartedly before addressing Jace "but yeah, I can't really help with flowers or decorating stuff,"

"No problem," Jace winked "we can discuss your bachelor party,"

"No," Alec said firmly "Jace, I'm not having an out of control party,"

"Who said it would be out of control?" Jace asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes as Alec rolled his own "Besides, it's a right of passage, or whatever Simon says!"

"Jace, I'm serious," Alec told him "I don't need anything crazy, just a night with my friends and my boys,"

"That's all I was suggesting," Jace put his hands up in surrender, throwing a smirk over his shoulder before leading the way to the kitchen, ignoring Alec muttering under his breath.

 

With Magnus' magic and Isabelle's enthusiasm and surprising organization, the wedding planning was quicker than expected, and Magnus and Alec had made plans to marry the in the coming week.

Jace's bachelor party for Alec, which he knew without a shadow of a doubt had been planned by Clary, turned out to be a simple night over dinner at the institute with Jace, Simon, Luke and Rafael. Still, Alec couldn't help the lurch in his stomach as Jace stood to make a toast,

"Alec," he began, only slurring his words slightly, to his credit "I can't believe it's taken the Clave this long to realize what you and Magnus have is amazing and special. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of the perfect day tomorrow, even if it does mean being stuck with Magnus and his glitter for the rest of your life--" a chuckle went around the room, and even though Alec couldn't help but laugh, he found he couldn't disagree more. Bachelor parties, he had always thought, were for celebrating your last night unmarried with friends - he heard mundanes call them the last night of freedom - but he couldn't find it in himself to think of it that way. Maybe it was because he and Magnus had been wanting to get married for so long, or perhaps it was simply because being with Magnus was never a bad thing, but when Alec pictured his married life, he saw nothing but pure happiness and love with Magnus and their sons. Nothing he needed to be free from.

"... so congratulations buddy," Jace was saying, raising his drink "to Alec and Magnus!" there was an echo of 'Alec and Magnus' around the room, and Alec couldn't help but smile at the small voice beside him that said 'to dad and papa!'.

 

The morning finally broke with golden light streaming through the window, and Alec's eyes fluttered open to see it catching the embroidered runes on the edges of his wedding suit, casting shining gold flecks of light all over the room like glitter. 

Alec blinked sleepily as he took in his old bedroom - he had elected to stay at the institute and let Magnus have their apartment to get ready, since he was surrounded by his makeup - this place had been the home to so much sorrow for him over the years. He remembered coming back into his dark room after training with Jace, exhausted physically and more often than not emotionally; he had collapsed onto his bed, spending countless nights cursing and staring at the roof till all hours of the morning over anything and everything. He remembered cursing his parents for the pressure they put on him, on Isabelle, cursing Jace for being the golden child, cursing himself for his feelings for him...

None of that came to mind as he got out of bed now, opening the sleek black curtains and letting the room be bathed in the sun's warm glow. Today the room was one of promise and happiness, a room of preparation and anticipation for what was to come. Alec let a small smile cross his face as he made his way over to his wedding suit, his fingers brushing lightly over the brassy gold runes embroidered on the cuffs and collar of his jacket; loyalty, commitment, alliance, love... these were all the vows Alec was making to Magnus, gladly, he thought with a smile. They were the vows he made to Magnus every day, only now they were recognized by the Clave; after today, Alec would finally be able to call Magnus his husband...

A knock on the door caused Alec to turn and find Isabelle standing there, a tray of food in her hands as she beamed at her brother,

"I thought you might like breakfast in bed on your big day," she said, setting the tray down on his bedside table and joining him by the window, where his wedding suit was draped over a chair.

"Thanks, Izzy," Alec said in a soft voice, his hand still on the soft material of his pale gold suit jacket, stroking it absentmindedly,

"I can't believe it's finally happening," Isabelle said happily "you're finally getting married in gold!" Alec's smile grew, if possible, even bigger as he drew his sister in for a hug,

"I know," he said happily "thank you," Isabelle pulled back a little, looking up at her brother in confusion,

"For what?"

"Just-- thank you," Alec said, dropping a kiss on top of her head "for knowing me-- for everything I guess," he hugged her close again before letting her go as she smirked,  
"Don't mention it," she said "and eat your breakfast!"

 

In the next room, Jace was savoring the last few precious moments of sleep, doing his best to ignore the way Max was kicking out his little legs in his sleep and Rafael was shifting in the bed. Somehow, Jace had ended up with both of Alec's sons in his bed after Isabelle had scolded them for trying to wake their father the night before his wedding, and he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night for all their fidgeting and kicking.

Before long, however, Jace was sleepily putting on his wedding attire, a deep navy suit like velvet and a pale gold tie, while Rafael shrugged on his own jacket and Max bounced around with his shoes on the wrong feet,

"Max, come back here!" he heard Rafael call as he chased after his brother, who was laughing and clapping his hands, running as fast as his little legs would carry him until he tripped on his shoelaces and fell, mercilessly, into Jace's arms.

"Come on, little man, you can't go to your dads' wedding with your shoes on the wrong feet," he poked at Max's stomach as he sat down on the bed, Max on his lap as he switched the little boy's shoes.

"Max, where did you put your tie?" Rafael asked sternly, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly as Max groaned,

"Why do I have to wear that thing?" he asked as Jace pulled it out from behind a pillow, raising an eyebrow at his nephew.

"We're having a party so your dads can finally get married," Jace said, putting on Max's little bow tie and straightening it affectionately "you have to look special,"

"What do you mean finally?" the little blue boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The law only just changed Max," Rafael explained, flattening his brother's messy hair in a gesture that reminded Jace inexplicably of himself and Alec at their age. His brother's hair had a mind of its own, just like Max's. "dad and papa weren't allowed to get married until now, because they're both men and because dad is a shadowhunter and papa is a warlock," Max thought for a moment, his little bottom lip jutting out and making Jace wonder just how much Max could be like Alec even when he was adopted.

"That's stupid," he said finally "dad and papa should have been able to get married ages ago!"

"I know Max, I think so too," Jace said, ruffling Max's hair, making Rafael roll his eyes; he definitely was a Lightwood child. "come on kiddos, let's go see your dads get hitched," Jace barely heard Rafael grumbling about being called a kid as he grabbed Max's hand with lightning quick reflexes before the little blue pocket rocket could dart off down the hall.

 

After depositing the rugrats, as he called them, with Isabelle and Simon, Jace made his way up to Alec's room, knocking and entering to find his brother dressed in his pale gold wedding attire, his shaking hands at his neck as he attempted to tie his black bow tie in the mirror.

"Come here," Jace said, making his brother turn around and offer a small smile "what's gotten into you? You look green," he said as he reached up to tie Alec's tie properly.

"I don't know--" Alec began, avoiding his brother's eye "I shouldn't be so nervous, but--" he caught himself again, and Jace dropped his hands, leaning slightly to capture his brother's gaze,

"Hey, Alec, it's me," he said "you can tell me anything," Alec let out a sigh,

"It's just-- everything's happening -- I'm getting married, Jace--" Jace's mismatched eyes widened as he caught the almost panicked look in Alec's own,

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No!" Alec's reply was almost instant "God, no. I love Magnus," he insisted, earning a small smile from his brother "It's just that everything seems to be OK right now. After everything we've been through - with the Clave, my parents, even adopting Max and Rafe - now we can get married? It's too good to be true --" he ran a hand anxiously through his hair "what if something happens? Jace, I'm gonna mess it up, I'm gonna lose the ring, or forget what I'm doing -- it can't be this good for us--"

"Alec, stop," Jace said firmly, putting his hands on the outside of Alec's shoulders and shaking him once gently "you're freaking yourself out over nothing! Everything's going to be fine,"

"I know, it's just--" Alec sighed "I never thought I'd get to be here, you know?" he stepped back from Jace and sat down on the bed, Jace following a moment later "Everything with the Clave, and our parents-- you..." Jace nodded "Who I am was wrong for so long, and now it's finally becoming OK -- I just never thought I'd get to have a future like you and Izzy..." Jace sighed as he watched Alec's shoulders curl in slightly, a gesture he hadn't seen on his brother in years. Alec hunched his shoulders, drawing away from Jace and avoiding his gaze, just as he did when he was younger; each time their parents told him he was never good enough, or a fellow shadowhunter spoke down to him about Magnus, each time Jace spoke about Clary, each time he felt he wasn't worthy... he would make himself as small as possible, as if it was possible to fade himself out of existence if no one paid attention to him. It broke Jace's heart to see his brother, usually so happy and bright around his family, both new and old, hide away like this again, curl himself into the nothing he had always believed he was...

"Alec, you deserve this," Jace put a hand on his brother's shoulder, gripping it reassuringly "you more than deserve this. Both of you do, and Max and Rafe, the Clave was just too dumb to realize it till now. You were meant to be a husband, Alec, just like you were meant to be a father and a shadowhunter. You love Magnus, right?" Alec raised his eyes, shooting Jace weak look that said 'obviously' "And he loves you, so there's nothing to worry about. I don't think I've seen two people more right for each other in my life than you and Magnus are, except maybe Clary and I ," Alec rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as Jace grinned in silent victory "You guys are meant to get married, I'm sure of it. I know you, Alec, I know how stubborn you are, and how much you want this. This is going to happen, whether any crazy force or naysayer wants it to or not, and I know you're going to make sure that nothing stands in your way," Jace finished, slapping Alec's back reassuringly as his brother met his eyes, a smile passing over his face.

"Thanks Jace," he said when the two got up, grasping his brother's hand firmly and slapping his shoulder "I never thought I'd need talking into marrying the love of my life,"  
"Anytime," Jace grinned "even the best of us need a little kick in the ass sometimes, now let's go get you married,"

 

Alec thought he would be nervous as he stood at the altar a few minutes later, but as he looked out at the guests milling around and chatting happily, he found he couldn't have been calmer. Isabelle had done a wonderful job with the decorations - with Magnus' help, Alec assumed; the hall they usually used for large meetings or the occasional dinner at the institute was filled with light and colour, classical music floating gently above the buzz of conversation.

The columns that adorned the entrance to the hall - Magnus had told him their Greek name once, but Alec couldn't remember. His fiancé would be disappointed - were home to twinkling gold fairy lights, wrapped around each of the two columns, their glow filtering through the shadows the intricate leafy patterns at the top cast, speckling light onto the deep blue curtain behind them, seemingly dancing like stars against the night sky. Alec suspected the moving of the lights was Magnus' doing, as was the string of lights that wove back and forth over the high rafters of the hall, and he craned his neck to gaze up at a second night sky shining above his head. He brought his gaze down to the flowers, Max's beloved Lilies of the Valley, pure and white against the navy blue curtain backdrop that adorned each wall by the seating pews. The flowers sat in vases on pillars that the father in Alec was paranoid Max and Rafael would knock over, and were clustered by the altar. Their sweet scent filtered through to Alec as the music tinkled in his ears, and he swept his gaze over the pale gold carpet - adorned with navy accents at its borders at Magnus' request - to where a group of brightly dressed fairies were standing by a white baby grand piano where he found Jace playing effortlessly. His brother looked up when he felt Alec's eyes on him, casting a wink in Alec's direction before going back to his conversation with the fairies. Colorful downworlders were dotted amongst the shadowhunter guests, Alec noticed as he spotted Maia chatting with Luke and Jocelyn, her brown curls borderline unruly as they spilled down her back, contrasting starkly with what Simon had called the 'traffic cone orange' of her dress. Alec found his sister's boyfriend chatting with Clary, gesticulating wildly as she laughed. He thought she might have been the only person to ever laugh at Simon's jokes. 

In a flurry of blue and dark black hair, Alec caught his sons running up to him, and he bent down to catch them both in a hug, looking up in time to see Isabelle breathlessly coming to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry Alec," his sister said "it's like they're on a sugar high or something!"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, looking back to his sons as Max began bouncing on his toes.

"Daddy daddy!" he was saying excitedly "We saw Papa! He looks--"

"Shh Max!" Rafael said quickly "Aunt Clary said we're not supposed to tell!" Alec blinked up at Isabelle,

"What did Clary say?"

"Some mundane thing," Isabelle waved her hand dismissively, "Apparently you're not supposed to see Magnus before the wedding, it's bad luck."

"Right," Alec chuckled "well we don't need any bad luck today," he turned his attention back to Max and Rafael "so no talking about papa until we see him, alright?"

"OK!" Max said, his head flicking around impossibly quickly as he stood on his toes and spotted Alec's parents "Grandma and grandpa!" he called excitedly, dashing off before his father could stop him. Alec sighed, a smile tugging at his mouth,

"I'll get him," Isabelle told her brother "besides, I have to check how far away we are from go time! T-minus god knows how long until Magnus is finished getting ready!" Alec rolled his eyes at his sister as she patted Rafael's head and turned away,

"You're spending way too much time with Simon!" he called after her before turning back to Rafael, who was beaming up at him "What are you grinning about?"

"You're finally doing it," Rafael said earnestly "you and papa are finally getting married!"

"We sure are, buddy," Alec couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he pulled Rafael into a hug "you have no idea how long we've waited to do this,"

"Since before me, right?" Rafael asked as they broke apart, Alec's kneeling bringing them to eye level, and he nodded.

"Since we found Max," Alec told his son "I talked to your papa about getting married the night we found him, and he said he wanted to wait until we could both get married in gold."

"But that was so long ago!" Rafael stared at his father "Didn't you want to get married right away?"

"We did," Alec said wistfully "Sometimes I think I would've married your papa anyway if he'd asked, but we didn't need a ceremony or acknowledgement from the Clave to know how much we love each other. We had each other, and then Max, and then you, and it was all we ever needed. Love doesn't need to be recognized by everyone else to be world shattering. Your papa and I were in our own little world, with you and Max, and we knew our love was more than enough for us."

"And now?" Rafael asked excitedly "Now that you're about to get married?" Alec chuckled, ruffling his son's hair affectionately,

"Now, we couldn't be happier," he smiled.

"I'm so glad," Rafael said earnestly "just wait til you hear my speech!" he smirked at his father before dashing off to find his brother, leaving Alec to stand and roll his eyes as Jace approached with a pat on his back.

"Nervous?" he asked, and Alec didn't hesitate before shaking his head, 

"I've got nothing to be nervous about," he said "this is exactly where I'm supposed to be,"

"Awesome," Jace smiled, nodding over Alec's shoulder at someone he assumed was Isabelle "let's do this then," he lead Alec up to the altar to stand beside Brother Jeremiah, who had silently appeared out of nowhere, his parchment colored robes looking filthy against the pristine lilies and Alec's pale gold suit. He took one last look behind him at Jace, who gave him a grin and a nod, before turning back to the Silent Brother and indicating he was ready. Jeremiah raised his staff and banged it on the ground once, the thump echoing around the hall as the conversations filtered down into silence and people began taking their seats.

"Attention," came the rumbling voice of the brother in Alec's head, and he saw all eyes pivot to the front of the chapel "the ceremony is about to begin," a light classical tone floated through the room, and Alec saw out of the corner of his eye that the piano was enchanted to play itself, it's black and white keys moving of their accord.  
The doors of the chapel opened, and Alec drew his eyes to the back of the room--

Magnus looked positively radiant. The sunlight filtering through the chapel windows illuminated him where he stood from behind with an almost heavenly glow that took Alec's breath away. The warm light caught the sheen of his velvet gold suit jacket and the sparkle of the gold necklaces he wore, glittering against the deep blue shirt underneath, unbuttoned just enough to make Alec's breath hitch as his eyes travelled down to Magnus' chest. He wore black pants, a belt with a gold and silver buckle adorning the waist, and Alec found himself entranced as he tried to differ between the two colors that glittered at Magnus' waist.

His arm was linked with Catarina Loss, who smiled at him before the two stepped forward and down the aisle, and as Magnus stepped out of the backlit entryway, Alec was almost certain his jaw dropped.

Magnus was smiling-- no, Alec thought, he was positively beaming. His smile lit up his entire face as he trained his eyes on Alec's, and the shadowhunter felt his heart thumping in his chest as he took in the glow of Magnus' cheeks, flushed red with contained elation, the shine of his lips, bowed upward in what Alec was sure was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And as Alec finally caught Magnus' eyes, charcoal liner and shadow accenting the corners, he felt the anticipation and anxiety he hadn't realized was fluttering in his heart melt away. Magnus looked at him with such a calm assurance in his chocolate brown eyes, but glittering behind them was a look only Alec was privy to seeing; pure relief and joy, a love and adoration glinting in his gaze, a mix so beautiful, so magically complex, so Magnus, that Alec found himself transfixed, as if everything had melted away except for the two of them...

"Alec?" he felt a hand pat his shoulder, and blinked himself out of his daze to find that time had escaped him again, and that Magnus was approaching the steps of the altar with Caterina. Alec caught Jace grin in his peripheral vision as his brother lowered his hand, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes as he watched Magnus take the last few steps towards the altar. Alec offered his hand, hoping it wouldn't tremble the way his heart appeared to be, rattling against his ribcage as if it wanted to escape. Magnus would probably say something cheesy like maybe it wanted to escape to join Magnus' heart, and Alec couldn't help but smile at the thought as he watched his fiancé kiss Catarina's cheek before she let him go, and he took Alec's hand gracefully. Alec led him up to the altar before taking his other hand as Magnus stood in front of him.

"Hi," Alec said quietly as the Silent Brother began to speak.

"Hi," Magnus smiled gently "you look incredible, Alexander,"

"So do you," Alec said with a blush "I mean, the boys said you did, but I didn't think--" Magnus let out an almost inaudible chuckle, squeezing Alec's hands to silence him,  
"Thank you, darling,"

"Jace Herondale and Catarina Loss, please present the rings," Brother Jeremiah said in his booming voice, and Alec watched as Jace and Caterina stepped past the couple and presented their gold pillows to the Silent Brother, each carrying a silver ring; the ring Magnus had offered Alec and it's twin. The Silent Brother took one of the rings from Jace's pillow first, raising a stele in his right hand and beginning to draw on the metal,

"I bless these rings in the name of the Angel Raziel, with the Nephilim runes of love, commitment, loyalty, marriage union and alliance," he was drawing on the second ring now, the glowing stele etching the runes around the outside of the silver band, before Catarina and Jace returned to Magnus and Alec's sides, offering them the pillows as they each took a ring "that they may be exchanged to symbolize marriage and companionship, an eternal bond of love and loyalty between Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane," Alec's shaking hands slid the ring onto Magnus' finger as the Silent Brother spoke, and Magnus beamed at him before doing the same, the metal sliding into Alec's finger and warming almost instantly, a welcome weight on his left hand "and that Alexander and Magnus may be married under Clave and Convenant law, blessed by the Angel in their love and wedded union,"

At that, Alec pulled Magnus to him, the warlock crashing into his chest and pressing his lips warmly into his as the crowd erupted into applause. As Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and Magnus' clasped around his neck and they pulled apart from the kiss, he could hear a small voice cheering loudly over the crowd. The couple looked over to find Max standing up on his chair, yelling and clapping his hands excitedly. Rafael had a hand on his brother's waist, trying to pull him back down and keep him quiet, but he was beaming all the same. Alec shared a quick look with Magnus, before beckoning with a flick of his head, and the two stepped apart to kneel down as Max and Rafael came running over, throwing themselves into their fathers' embrace. 

"You did it!" Rafael grinned as he stepped back a little "You finally got married!"

"We sure did, darling!" Magnus was positively glowing as he hugged the boy into his side and Alec felt a pull at his jacket sleeve.

"Daddy, can I see the ring?" Max was saying, bouncing on his toes, his little eyes widening as Alec held out his hand. Max took hold of it in both his own, his little blue fingers twisting the ring on Alec's own as he gazed in wonder,

"What do the pictures mean?" he asked.

"They mean that daddy and papa have to promise to love each other and take care of each other forever," Alec explained gently.

"Don't you love each other already?" Max asked, blinking up at his fathers.

"Of course we do, my little blueberry," Magnus told him "but now, we get to share our love with everybody."

 

Alec had to admit, Isabelle had a knack for decorating, he thought as he and Magnus made their way into the hall where the reception was held; the room was adorned with more fairy lights looped over the banisters, glittering down on a group of round tables sitting amongst the guests as they stood and talked, each with a white tablecloth and surrounded by fine white chairs. On each table was a witch light centre piece, ringed by a scattering of baby blue eyes flowers. Each place at the tables was set with white china, gold accents on each plate and glass, and all of the cutlery. There was orange dusk light filtering in through the windows of the hall, catching the glint of gold that adorned the rim of the white table cloth of the table at the front of the hall, and the gold chairs that sat behind it. The crystal glasses seemed to shimmer as Alec watched Isabelle straightening them nervously, but she abandoned them as applause sounded throughout the room, and she looked up to greet her brother and his new husband.

Alec couldn't help but grin as his sister called out his name and came dashing down, weaving expertly between the tables and people to throw her arms around his neck and hug him tight,

"Congratulations, both of you!" Isabelle beamed, pulling back to drag an unsuspecting Magnus into her embrace, and he chuckled good-naturedly as she let him go,

"Thank you, my dear," he said "the room looks lovely, Isabelle, just as I pictured it!" Isabelle smiled modestly as Magnus turned to his husband, "What do you think, my love?"

"It's perfect," Alec beamed, but he slipped his hand into Magnus' as a Shadowhunter woman beckoned Isabelle away and the two were left alone.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, noticing the tension in the man beside him.

"It's just-- now we have to go and face everyone. My parents, members of The Clave... not everyone accepts this--"

"I know it's scary being a revolutionary, darling," Magnus ran a thumb along Alec's knuckles reassuringly "but everyone here knows that it's about time that we should be allowed to marry, and they are more than happy for us. Trust me," Magnus squeezed Alec's hand reassuringly, and began to lead him further into the room, where they were first accosted by Jace, with Clary and Simon following behind him,

"Congratulations buddy," Jace beamed "I can't believe my parabatai is married!" he pulled his brother into a tight hug, patting his back roughly.

"Be careful with him Jace," Magnus warned "that's my husband you're crushing!"

"How does it feel to call Alec your husband?" Clary asked at Magnus' elbow.

"My dearest biscuit," he said, his gaze on the chatting parabatai "you have no idea," he hugged her, lifting her slightly before accepting Simon's handshake and congratulations,  
"Thank you, Simon,"

"You remembered my name," Simon brightened as Clary rolled her eyes,

"Well, it's a special occasion, I thought I'd better make an effort," Magnus said with a wink as Jace finally let Alec greet the others,

"Congratulations Magnus," the blonde shadowhunter said, with what might have been the first genuine smile Magnus had seen directed at him "I can't believe it took this long,"

"Thank you Jace," Magnus beamed "I agree, your little Clave is sometimes quite slow on the uptake, isn't it?" but Jace's eyes were on his parabatai, and Magnus followed his gaze to see Alec graciously accepting congratulations from Luke, Jocelyn and Maia and laughing easily at something Simon had said, his arm comfortably around Clary's shoulders.

"He really is happy now, isn't he?" Magnus mused, a lazy grin spreading onto his face as he watched.

"Yeah," Jace agreed fondly "I'm really glad he found you, Magnus. You took a chance on him, you saved him." Magnus shook his head, his eyes still on Alec,

"We saved each other." he said simply.

There was a tinkling of metal on glass then, and the crowd looked up to see Isabelle at the top table, announcing it was time for the toasts.

Isabelle was first, giving a tearful speech about how glad she was that her brother could finally have the family she knew he was meant to have. Alec noticed his mother was wiping at tears as his sister spoke, and he felt a warmth of gratitude spread through him; his mother had been disbelieving of his relationship with Magnus to say the least, but over time she had learned to accept them. She had welcomed Max and Rafael into the family and loved them as her grandchildren, she had eventually come around to treating Magnus like a son, and Alec couldn't help but smile at the thought of his life now. His family. He was surrounded by people, both relations and friends, who all accepted and loved him, and loved Magnus, when not even 5 years ago he had been alone in his room cursing himself for the way he felt. It was almost overwhelming, the support he had received over the last few months, and he found himself blinking a few times as the applause that concluded Isabelle's speech thrummed in his ears. He felt Magnus' hand grip his, drawing him back to earth,

"Everything alright, darling?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alec breathed out, turning to face him "We're just really lucky, aren't we?" Magnus smiled at him warmly, and his heart skittered,

"We really are," he looked like he was going to speak again, but Caterina had stood and called the group's attention,

"I see your 25 years, and I'll raise you 400," she began before launching into stories that had Magnus cringing and Alec laughing heartily, taking his husband's hand as Magnus glared at him playfully. 

 

Jace's speech, however, had Alec flushed bright red, and it was Magnus' turn to laugh at his husband as Alec shot daggers at his brother.

"What?" Jace chuckled as he sat down, catching Alec's burning gaze on him.

"You told everyone the voicemail story!" he shot at him, with no real anger behind it "Its so embarrassing, I was eighteen and an idiot back then!"

"Everyone loves that story!" Jace defended.

"To be fair, you are still an idiot darling," Magnus smirked, causing Alec to turn on him, melting at the smile Magnus gave him "but you're my idiot,"

"Excuse me," came a small voice ringing out amongst the guests, and the newlyweds turned to see that Rafael had stood and was holding up his glass "I wanted to tell you all how happy I am that today has finally come." he took a deep breath as he looked out at all the faces in the crowd; undoubtedly nervous, Magnus thought as he watched Rafael close his eyes and open them again to calm himself, just like Alec,

"Most kids, if you ask them, say their parents are perfect for each other, and they're probably right; most parents' marriages seem great from a kid's point of view, because they have two people who love them and who both take care of them. My brother Max saw that growing up with our parents," Rafael shared a smile with his little brother before continuing "but I met Dad and Papa before I could call them that. When I first saw Dad in Buenos Aires, he was the first shadowhunter who paid me any attention. As we got closer, he started telling me stories. He told me all about Papa and Max, and every time he mentioned Papa I could see his face soften and his eyes light up. I didn't know this man - either of them really - but I knew the first time that Dad talked about Papa that they were in love. When Papa finally came to visit, I saw them together, and I saw that kind of fairytale love aunt Clary is always telling me and Max about. I knew it was special, and I wanted to be a part of it; I wanted to be a part of their love just like Max was. I think Dad and Papa must have known that somehow, because they adopted me and brought me home, and I saw them happy and in love and loving us, just like the family I hardly remember. The only part of the puzzle missing was marriage, and they always told me and Max it didn't matter, that they loved each other and us no matter what, but today I saw how much it did matter. I saw how much my parents loved each other before me and Max, how much they love each other now, and how happy they are to finally share that love with everyone here. But I got to see my parents the way not many kids do; I got to see them as two people who love each other more than anything, like the people in aunt Clary's fairytales," he sniffed a little, blinking, and Alec felt stinging in his own eyes "and I'm just really glad they finally got their happy ending--" Rafael looked down at a tugging on his sleeve to find Max looking up at him pleadingly. Wiping the back of his hand across his eyes, he nodded, picking his little brother up and supporting him as he stood on his chair,

"I don't get why they didn't call you married before," Max began, with all the confidence of a young child, especially one raised by Magnus Bane "aunt Clary told me that married means you love each other so much, and I know you love each other. You tell each other every day, and Papa even tells me and Rafe when Daddy comes home and falls asleep on the couch. You always say 'do you know how much I love your daddy?', and me and Rafe always say yes!" Alec let out a breathy chuckle as Magnus wiped at his eyes "Don't cry Papa!" Max said, alarmed "Aunt Izzy told me nobody loves Daddy as much as you do, and nobody loves you as much as Daddy does, but now everybody gets to see, and we get to have a special party to show everybody how happy our daddies are today!" 

Alec turned to Magnus as the applause rang out through the hall and saw that glittering tears were rolling down his husband's cheeks. He reached to wipe and them with the pad of his thumb as Max and Rafael approached.

"Papa did we make you cry?" Max asked worriedly, trying to get up onto his father's lap. Magnus shook his head,

"They're happy tears, buddy," Alec said gently, pulling Max up so he could clamber over to Magnus' lap, offering his father a napkin,

"No crying on the special married day," he ordered, with so much sincerity in his little voice that Alec couldn't help but smile, his cheeks aching pleasantly from the act. Sniffling, Magnus took the napkin and wiped at his eyes gingerly,

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he told Alec, who offered him a gentle smile in return "It's just that you and Rafe made such beautiful speeches, my little blueberry," Magnus continued, brushing a stray navy curl from Max's forehead "you made us both so happy,"

Rafael, who had turned as Isabelle called his name, turned back to his parents, all business,

"It's time for your first dance as newlyweds," he told them, taking Max's hand as Magnus set him on the ground.

"Alright, Mr Wedding Planner," Alec smirked, taking Magnus' hand in his. 

Magnus led them down to the dancefloor, where they found the piano played by a blonde fairy girl Alec recognized as Kaelie, the waitress who had served them countless times at Taki's. The guests were milling around the wooden floor, talking but looking up as the couple approached. Kaelie struck up a waltz and Alec felt Magnus' hand on the small of his back, pushing him gently so that they were standing close. Magnus swiftly took Alec's hand in his own as Alec put his hand on Magnus' back, and Magnus stepped backwards to lead the dance. Alec found himself staring down at his feet, willing them to be coordinated as he tried to follow Magnus' steps, his hand tight in Magnus' own.

"Hey," his husband said gently "don't worry about your feet, Alexander," he removed his hand from Alec's back to tilt his chin up with a finger "look at me. Here, maybe this is better," he shifted so that his arms were around Alec's neck and Alec's were clasped at his back. Alec found himself staring into Magnus' cat eyes, eyes reserved only for him, as the rest of the world seemed to fade away, nothing in sharp focus but those green eyes...

"Ouch," Magnus muttered under his breath, and Alec snapped out of his daze to find that he had stepped on his husband's toes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but Magnus shook his head, smiling as they turned, until Alec managed to step on him again, and again, apologizing each time "Izzy tried to teach me how to do this, but - sorry - I never got it--" Magnus watched as Alec's expression focused in concentration, his brows furrowed slightly, lips tightly shut, and his hazel eyes on his feet, his gaze fluttering up through dark eyelashes every now and then. He was beautiful like this, Magnus thought, when he didn't even notice he was, whenever Magnus caught him and Alec didn't see. The thought always coaxed a lazy smile onto Magnus' face, and he couldn't help but smile now as his eyes drifted, light as the music floating around them, to the rest of his family, who had now joined them on the dance floor. 

He saw Jocelyn and Luke swaying in an embrace similar to their own, her head on his chest and her eyes lightly closed. Magnus caught Luke's expression, the other man offering a nod that caused the smile on Magnus' face to set; Luke and Alexander had struck up somewhat of a friendship not long after they had met, as had he and Magnus, and Luke had beamed brightly and yanked them into a fatherly hug - despite Magnus being centuries older than him. That was just his personality - when he heard they were engaged. 

Magnus' eyes wandered over to Simon, who was standing off to the side with Maia, chatting and watching Isabelle as she danced with Rafael. In her heels stood around a head taller than him, but she hugged him gently all the same, the two chatting quietly. Isabelle had been quite the blessing in disguise; Alec's protective little sister had proven herself to love just as fiercely as she fought, wholeheartedly accepting Magnus - 'Finally!' he remembered her saying when they had announced their relationship - and their sons with unconditional love. In the beginning, Magnus had never seen Alexander smile as brightly as he had when Isabelle was with him; all that had changed now that they had a family, of course, but Magnus had always considered the Lightwood sister partly his own. He spotted his other son with his aunt Clary and uncle Jace; Clary had Max hoisted on her hip, and she and Jace were slow dancing, supporting Max in their embrace. 

Magnus couldn't help the warmth that spread through his entire body as he caught Caterina's smile over the couple's shoulders. He, like her, had lived for hundreds of years before this, hoping that someday he might find true love, but never in all his lifetimes had he expected it to be a child of the Nephilim, a Lightwood nonetheless. But there was a sadness in Caterina's smile, so brief Magnus wouldn't have caught it had he not known the woman better than anyone, the same sadness she had when she smiled at Tessa's romance with Jem Carstairs and her marriage to Will Herondale. This love was fleeting, Magnus knew it as well as Caterina did, but it was a real love. The first in Magnus' long life, the first love that made him feel alive after all these years. 

Alec was a lot of firsts for him, but as Magnus tucked his head against the taller man's chest, it was his first family that came to mind. Alec was the first of Magnus' loves to consider marriage, to want it as much as Magnus did; the first one who was willing to wait for it. He was the first love who wanted to raise not one, but two children with him, who considered their relationship strong enough, their love powerful enough to share with a family of their own. Alec's love brought Magnus' first children into his life, the first feeling of love and companionship after centuries of loneliness and nights he couldn't remember. The first of many mornings where Magnus would wake up to soothe a crying baby Max, only to be rescued by his doting boyfriend. The first time he had ever considered himself a father - the last thing any of Magnus Bane's friends would have associated with him - the tears in his eyes the first time Max and Rafael had each called him Papa. 

Alec had been the first to say 'I love you' with such sincerity, such an innocent, trusting promise. He had been the first to love him as deeply as shadowhunters did, with everything he had. 

But Alec's love had also brought with it Magnus' first real family. His first in-laws in Robert and Maryse, who had warmed up to him eventually, his first brother and sister in law in Jace and Izzy, who threatened him with every weapon under the sun if he ever dared hurt their big brother. His love had brought friends Magnus would never have considered before in Clary and Simon, even in Luke and Jocelyn. 

These people had all been brought into his life because he had taken a chance on Alec, because he had given himself up to a love he never thought he would get to feel, the kind of love that was like a beautiful whirlwind, breathtaking and unexplainable, but somehow also the kind that was blissful and simple, the love that felt like coming home after being away for a while, the feeling of being utterly safe and at peace in someone's arms.

Alec's love had brought so much joy and so many wonderful firsts to a life that Magnus hadn't thought would have any left. He had somehow managed to turn Magnus' life upside down and settle it in a way that Magnus hadn't even known was possible for him. He never thought, in all his years, that he would get to be here, surrounded by his children, his friends and family, dancing with his new husband...

"Sorry!" Alec said for what most have been the tenth time, but Magnus hardly noticed the pain in his toe. He pulled back from Alec's chest, his eyes stinging with tears. Happy tears, he had told Max; tears of the pure elation and bliss of a man that finally had everything he never knew he needed,

"Don't apologize my love," Magnus said softly "you are perfect. This is perfect,"


End file.
